


Klaine Advent Day 5: Early

by orphan_account



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I kinda feel like I strayed from the topic, but this is where we ended up so…





	

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda feel like I strayed from the topic, but this is where we ended up so…

"It's too early for this!" Blaine whined as Kurt pulled him up out of bed.

"We have to get to the airport in an hour if we want to leave on time, and I am not buying any more plane tickets because you won't get your adorable butt out of bed."

"Aw. You're adorable too, Kurt!"

"Good to know. Now get your clothes on and get ready to go."  
The couple were traveling back to Lima for the week in honor of Burt's birthday, and they couldn't get their late unless they wanted to walk to the Hummel-Hudson house. Burt had been clear he was only waiting an hour, saying that as much as he loved them both, he couldn't stand airports.

Blaine hurried up as fast as he could and rushed into the kitchen. 

"I'm ready!" He announced proudly, and Kurt burst out laughing. Blaine looked down to see that his shirt was on inside out, his tie was dangling on one shoulder, and his shoes were on the wrong feet.

"It's your fault for getting such an early flight." He mumbled as he pulled his shirt off.

"No, it's okay. I have a view now." Kurt winked before Blaine put his shirt back on.

"There'll be time for that kind of talk when we get home."

"Not when we get to Ohio? Not for a whole week?" Kurt looked at him with puppy dog eyes, but Blaine was persistent.

"Your dad may love me, but if he heard so much as a single moan he'd kick me out on the streets."

"Shame. I don't know if I can last a week." Kurt said, tying Blaine's bow tie for him. 

"Too bad, husband. You're stuck with nothing but kisses for a week."

"Oh, why must my father be so overprotective?" He asked dramatically, falling into Blaine's arms. "We'll miss so much in a week that we'll forget what it feels like!" 

"Don't worry. When we get home I'll remind you." Blaine whispered.

"It's too early for this kind of talk Blaine!"

"Is it?" 

"Stop being so charming and get ready to go."

"Yes sir!" Blaine called with a salute, and Kurt leaned in to kiss the adorable smirk off his face.


End file.
